


На твоей стороне

by akino_ame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: Иногда второй шанс выпадает совершенно неожиданно.





	На твоей стороне

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ШВ-15 для команды Жарко.  
> Беты: Rudaxena и monmorensy.

От сигаретного дыма першило в горле. Глаза слезились от усталости: отчет приходилось писать при неярком свете. Днем у Жана никогда не бывало времени.

Он сделал последнюю затяжку и затушил окурок в пепельнице, помахал рукой в воздухе, разгоняя дым.

Бумага, на которой он писал, была желтой, дешевой и очень тонкой. Она готова была порваться от любого неосторожного прикосновения. Ничего, командиру годилось и так. Жан ненавидел писать отчеты. Он перечитал последнее предложение:

«Учитывая скопление титанов неподалеку от форта Дионна, продвижение на северо-запад считаю невозможным».

Жан потер переносицу, крепко зажмурился. Руки сами собой потянулись к полупустому портсигару. Только затянувшись, Жан понял, что прикурил новую сигарету.

В неаккуратно выведенных сухих строчках были и разбитые мечты, и безнадежность, и двое не вернувшихся солдат. Двое ребят, которые доверили Жану свою жизнь, двое ребят, которые едва вступили в Разведкорпус, а потому запаниковали и потеряли голову. Не нужно было брать их с собой, но никто не ожидал, что отряд будет поджидать восемь шестиметровых титанов. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы предвидеть. В последнее время титаны действовали так слаженно, словно получали от кого-то приказы.

Послышался легкий стук: редкие капли дождя посыпались с неба. Запахло свежестью, а потом потянуло сыростью. Проклиная старые отсыревшие здания, Жан поднялся и притворил окно, ладонью смахнув с подоконника набежавшую воду. Жан не любил дождь. В седле в такую погоду можно было и простудиться, и зад стереть. У разведчиков во время вылазок почти не было шансов найти укрытие. 

Дождевая вода замочила рукав, и Жан, чертыхнувшись, обтер ладонь о штаны. Он снова бросил взгляд в окно: теперь дождь колотил в стекло еще яростнее, словно разозлился, что Жан запер окно. Мерзкая погода, в самый раз чтобы сдохнуть.

Два шага от стола до шкафчика, где хранилась выпивка, два шага обратно — и горечь дыма смешалась с виски. Легче не стало — стало теплее.

Жан отхлебывал еще и еще, чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло. Глаза закрывались сами собой: дождь убаюкивал. Жан поставил пустой стакан на стол, вытянулся в кресле и задремал.

***

— Эй, Жан, ты чего копаешься? — Жан вздрогнул и обернулся. Марко стоял в дверях конюшни, мокрый насквозь, словно прямо в одежде плавал в пруду.

— М-Марко?

— А кого ты ждал? Идем скорее, только плащ возьми: там льет как из ведра. — И вправду, стук дождя по крыше теперь показался очень громким. Как Жан мог не заметить раньше?

— Но ты же!.. — Он не смог заставить себя произнести слово «мертв».

— Я — что? Всего-то денек кухню драил. Хорошо, что мы завалили титана: командир сильно зверствовать не стал. А то бы точно семь шкур спустил за нарушение приказа. А ты чего тут расселся, нас же поставили в ночной караул, давай скорее!

— Сейчас, я иду, — отозвался Жан. Ни про какой караул он не помнил.

Плащ висел на двери стойла, и Жан машинально завернулся в него. Взял под уздцы каурую, потрепал по теплой шее и повел к выходу. Лошадь тихо фыркнула, но послушно пошла за человеком. Марко уже вскочил на своего коня и теперь пытался натянуть капюшон на голову так, чтобы вода не заливала лицо.

Вокруг было темно: небольшой светильник, висевший над конюшней, давал совсем мало света. Косые струи дождя делали его размытым, словно стремились и вовсе стереть. Жан вскочил в седло и погладил лошадь между ушей. Хорошо, хоть грозы не было: каурая могла взбрыкнуть, испугавшись раската грома. Пришлось бы тогда искупаться в какой-нибудь луже.

— Давай за мной, — позвал Марко и первым тронул бока лошади каблуками. Под копытами чавкала грязь, но дождь даже этот звук делал глуше.

— А где мы? — спросил Жан. Они выбрались за остатки кирпичной стены и теперь ехали в полной темноте. В такую погоду, да еще и по бездорожью, вообще нельзя было куда-то выдвигаться: лошадь могла провалиться в барсучью нору и сломать ногу. А ездок — шею. Оставалось только надеяться на звериное чутье да на Марко. Чем дольше Жан думал об этом, тем более странным ему казалось все вокруг. — Марко? Какой командир отправил нас сюда?

Марко придержал лошадь. Ливень размывал и его силуэт, поэтому, если бы не голос, Жан не отличил бы Марко от любого другого разведчика.

— Мы в форте Дионна, ты забыл?

Это было похоже на удар: форт Дионна, восемь титанов, двое солдат, еще мальчишек, погибших на этой вылазке...

— Что? — задыхаясь, спросил Жан. — Что ты сказал?

Дождь заливал лицо, попадал в рот и нос, но Жану было плевать. Он во все глаза смотрел на Марко, часто-часто смаргивая воду.

— А командир — ты, ты приказал, и мы пошли за тобой.

Теперь вместо Марко в седле сидел Клод, а справа показался Астор — Жану не нужно было приглядываться, чтобы знать. Может быть, потому, что больше всего он боялся посмотреть в лицо именно им.

— Простите, — прошептал Жан, стирая с лица дождевые капли.

Клод и Астор молчали, а если и говорили что-то, то их слова глушил шум дождя.

— Простите, — снова сказал Жан.

И проснулся.

Шея затекла от неудобного положения, голова болела, а из распахнутого окна — он ведь закрыл его, прежде чем уснуть! — падали редкие капли. Жан поднялся, вытер мокрое лицо и захлопнул створку, защелкивая задвижку. Часы показывали половину шестого. Ложиться уже было без толку: ровно в шесть его будил Конрад, а к семи нужно было явиться в штаб. Вечером, когда они вернулись с вылазки, письмо-приказ уже ждало Жана на столе.

Это все проклятый дождь.

Жан тяжело вздохнул: тело ломило от недосыпа и сырости. Ему бы горячую ванну да поспать часов пятнадцать, а лучше в отпуск, куда-нибудь подальше от стен и титанов. Но это все — в следующей жизни, если повезет и ему хватит ума не отказываться от должности в Королевской Полиции. А в этой жизни ему надо было умыться, перекусить, дать указания Конраду — и снова на лошадь: до штаба минимум сорок минут, а по размякшей дороге целый час.

За еще мокрым от дождя стеклом занималось серое пасмурное утро.

***

Дорога оказалась еще хуже, чем Жан предполагал. Копыта лошади вязли в грязи, и он все-таки опоздал к назначенному времени. Часы на башне показывали четверть восьмого. И без того не самое радужное настроение испортилось окончательно.

Жан бросил поводья мальчику-конюху и прошлепал по мокрому, вымощенному неровными камнями двору к массивным дверям, а потом по темному коридору, пока еще совершенно пустому. Папка, которую собрал для него Конрад, совсем измялась, но Жану было плевать. Бумаги целы, а идиот, виновный в его ранней и долгой дороге, пусть сам в них разбирается.

У дверей скучал солдат. Завидев Жана, он выпрямился, выпятил грудь и часто-часто заморгал, словно старался прогнать сонливость.

— Командир Фесгарт у себя? — спросил Жан.

— Так точно, — гаркнул солдат, и Жан поморщился. Он крепко стукнул по дереву и толкнул дверь, не дожидаясь ответа.

Такая бодрость с утра вызывала только одно желание: дать по зубам. Сам Жан уже вымотался так, будто вовсе не спал ночью. Впрочем, он почти и не спал. А утром, едва он успел умыться, явился Конрад. С его появлением всегда начиналась суматоха: он тоже был отвратительно бодрым с утра. Но хотя бы притащил травяной чай. Пока Жан наспех завтракал, Конрад собирал ему документы, а после выслушивал краткий инструктаж для отряда. Жан не собирался задерживаться в городе, но даже полдня отсутствия — это слишком много. Возможно, эти полдня в будущем спасут кому-то из солдат жизнь.

— Доброе утро, Жан, — улыбнулся Майк Фесгарт, высокий суховатый мужчина. Лицо его было изрезано морщинами, как шрамами, а может, шрамы там тоже были — Жан никогда не приглядывался и не слушал баек о прошлых подвигах командира. Среди опытных разведчиков не было таких, о которых в народе не гуляло бы легенд. На самом деле Майку было не больше тридцати пяти, но повоюй с титанами полжизни — и не таким станешь. Жан в свои двадцать два выглядел лет на пять старше. — Ты опоздал.

— Дороги раскисли после дождя. Высохнуть еще не успели, — сухо сказал Жан вместо приветствия. Майк покачал головой, улыбнулся виновато: понял его упрек.

— Ясно, садись, — вздохнул Майк, указав на глубокое кресло, и отвернулся к окну, за которым снова стал накрапывать дождь. — Что с фортом?

— Ничего. — Жан остался стоять: кресло было слишком удобным. За это он его и не любил: только сядешь — уже готов уснуть, а расслабляться было рано. — Там слишком много титанов, которые действуют как по приказу, словно ими кто-то управляет. Либо нужен большой рейд, либо даже соваться туда не стоит. Только солдат губить.

Майк оторвался от окна, посмотрел на Жана.

— Сколько?

— Восемь титанов, потеряли двоих солдат, — сквозь зубы ответил Жан. — Вокруг форта почти нет деревьев, а стены его наполовину разрушены. Внутренние постройки почти целы: титанов не интересует сам форт. Они не трогают строения, пока на них нет людей.

— Понятно. Что у нас еще на северо-западе?

Командир спросил таким тоном, будто сам не видел карту.

— Западнее от Дионны — лес, в нем заброшенная лесопилка. Деревья обычные, укрыться солдатам негде. Восточнее — длинная балка километров на двадцать, а за ней — небольшой холм. Лес тянется с запада на восток, чем восточнее, тем меньше деревьев.

— Значит, нам там никак не зацепиться?

— Вы же сам понимаете, что нет. Без большого рейда — никак, слишком много титанов.

Жана все это раздражало: отчет, который надо было непременно привезти самому и спозаранку, вопросы командира, на которые тот и сам отлично знал ответы, напряжение, которое теперь ощущалось отчетливо и ясно. Теперь Жан понял, что его вызвали в штаб не только для отчета: командир просто ждал подходящего момента, чтобы подложить свинью.

— Угу.

Он замолчал, и Жан стиснул кулаки. Спустя несколько минут терпение его, и без того небезграничное, лопнуло.

— Я могу идти?

— Подожди, Жан. — Командир, наконец, отвернулся от окна, уселся за свой стол и впился в Жана тяжелым внимательным взглядом. — Ты, наверное, сам уже понял, что я вызвал тебя не просто так. Садись.

Жан вздохнул и все же сел в кресло.

— Три дня назад в штаб вернулся Томас, им тоже не повезло: напоролись на титанов, которые бродили возле самых стен. Титанов они перебили, обошлось без жертв, но вот еще странность: подобрали паренька. За стенами.

Жан кашлянул: иногда командира слишком заносило на драматичность. Хотя, конечно, мальчик за стеной Роза, да еще и умудрившийся выжить — это интересно.

— Шифтер? — предположил Жан.

— Скорее всего. Томас, естественно, взял его с собой. Глаз не спускал, говорит. Болван! Совсем не подумал о шифтерах, притащил за стену, прямо в штаб. Надо же быть таким идиотом! Как бы парень выжил за стенами, если он не из этих?.. А паренек этот все рассказывает, как служил в сто четвертом кадетском корпусе, да Трост еще вчера защищал… — Жан нахмурился и открыл рот, но командир махнул рукой. — Погоди, не перебивай. Его сразу же сунули в подвал — а ну как обратится в титана, бед натворит? Его даже для проверки чуть лезвием поцарапали — тут же зажило, будто и не было ничего. Начали допрашивать. Но этот малец сам все охотно рассказывал: да, мол, окончил учебу одним из лучших, собирался в Королевскую Полицию, да не успел, на Трост напал Титан-Колосс, пришлось спасать жителей, потом он ничего не помнит. Ни чем закончилось дело в Тросте, ни как он сам оказался за стеной. Томас сказал, что сначала парень был совсем невменяемый. Вроде как в сознании, а будто и нет. Стал живее, когда отряд уже возвращался, внутри стен.

Жан невольно подумал об Эрене: а ну как он? Вспомнил, что тот становился совсем дохлым после того, как превращался в титана. Потом решил: Ривай до сих пор не отпускал Эрена от себя далеко, как бы он оказался за стеной? А следующая мысль была о предателях Райнере и Бертольде. Неужели опять объявились? Жан еще крепче стиснул кулаки. Расслабленность, которая неизбежно появлялась, стоило усесться в кресло, рассыпалась, словно карточный домик.

— Расспрашивал о Йегере и некоторых других. Естественно, ему никто ничего не говорил.

— Лазутчик, — сказал Жан. — Они заслали сюда шпиона, как и пять лет назад. Выяснить все о нашем положении, о военных возможностях, да и все остальное. Он отсидится, вотрется в доверие, а потом повторится Трост. Может быть, ему даже нужен Эрен. Его нельзя держать здесь. Как он выглядит?

— Темноволосый, простенькое лицо, — Бертольд, решил Жан. — Я тоже думаю, что дело нечисто. Но, Жан, скажи, как из подвала выяснить что-то важное о военной мощи? Как-то непродуманно они посылают шпионов. Ведь шифтерам так легко замаскироваться под рядовых жителей.

— Командир Фесгарт, — тихо начал Жан. Раньше, возможно, он бы принялся кричать и доказывать свою правоту, но годы в разведке научили его многому, сдержанности в том числе. — Шифтеры — это хитрые твари, которые умеют притворяться кем угодно. Нельзя верить шифтеру. Они тем и опасны, что похожи на нас, их легко принять за людей. 

— То есть ты считаешь, что надо было сразу убить его? А как же Эрен Йегер? Он в отряде Ривая отлично служит на благо человечества.

— Эрен другой.

— Ясно, — сказал Майк. — Значит, предлагаешь избавиться от него?

Жан кивнул.

— Может, ты и прав, — Майк задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Командир, я могу увидеть шифтера? — спросил Жан. — Я был в сто четвертом кадетском корпусе и был в Тросте, возможно, я знаю его.

— Можешь. Он в карцере, глубже камеры нет.

Жан кивнул — это можно было истолковать и как благодарность, и как окончание разговора — и поднялся с кресла. Внутри клокотала злость — почему эти твари никак не могли играть по-честному?! — но на лице, Жан был уверен, не отражалось ничего. Этому его тоже научил Разведкорпус. Он уже взялся за дверную ручку, когда Майк окликнул его:

— Самое интересное, что он знает тебя. В первую очередь спросил о Жане Кирштайне, говорил, что вы учились вместе и дружили.

— Вот как. — Жан улыбнулся одними губами, толкнул дверь и услышал:

— А еще он назвал свое имя. Сказал, его зовут Марко Ботт.

— Правда? Значит, сейчас я встречусь со старым другом, — сказал Жан и вышел в темный пустой коридор. Он так и не обернулся.

Жан шел быстро, и звук его шагов гулом разлетался по коридору. Впервые за сегодняшнее утро Жан обрадовался, что его так рано вызвали в штаб: никто не видел, что он едва не срывался на бег. Давно уже он не чувствовал такой ярости — холодной, страшной. Его трясло.

Какая-то тварь, шифтер, пыталась прикрыться именем Марко. Погибшего в Тросте Марко, Жан сам видел, это он опознал тело. Он еще помнил жар огня, в котором сжигали тела погибших.

По телу прошла волна мурашек, будто его окатили с головы до ног ледяной водой, и Жан заставил себя остановиться, отдышаться. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, так, что голова закружилась от спертого воздуха, и теперь уже спокойно пошел дальше.

Через двор, за конюшню. Тюрьмы в штабе как таковой не было — пара камер, да карцер для особо буйных. Охранник, рядовой солдат с заспанными глазами, сидел на бочке у входа и отчаянно зевал. Завидев Жана, он подскочил как ужаленный и принялся судорожно застегивать форму. Жан не обратил на него внимания.

Обе камеры были пусты, из карцера не доносилось ни звука. Жан подошел ближе к дверям, щелкнул щеколдой узкого смотрового оконца, вгляделся в темноту. Ничего не разглядев, Жан чертыхнулся, вернул щеколду на место и пошел к рядовому — за ключами.

Молодой, лет пятнадцати, еще совсем мальчишка, тот снова подскочил и вытянулся.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Жан.

— Алек, сэр.

Он покраснел, губы его подрагивали: похоже, думал, что Жан непременно доложит куда следует, что Алек халтурит на посту. А, может, переживал, что вылетит со службы. Жану было безразлично.

— Идем со мной, откроешь карцер.

— Но, сержант, не положено…

День еще только начался, а Жан уже чувствовал такую усталость, будто в одиночку прикончил пяток титанов. Он смерил Алека тяжелым взглядом, и тот отступил на шаг.

— Откроешь и закроешь за мной. Будешь рядом, пока я внутри.

— Слушаюсь, сержант.

Ключ лязгнул, поворачиваясь в замке, дверь распахнулась с тихим скрипом, и Жан вошел в камеру. Дверь закрылась за ним так же быстро, и Жану вдруг стало неуютно. Маленькая комнатка, наверное, не больше четырех шагов в ширину и столько же в длину, давила на плечи. Казалось, потолок вот-вот рухнет и погребет Жана под собой.

— Сержант, я оставлю смотровое окошко открытым, — из-за двери раздался взволнованный голос Алека, и неприятное ощущение развеялось, уступив место гневу. Жан стиснул кулаки.

Тот, кто называл себя Марко, сидел в углу, скрючившись на матрасе. Его было не разглядеть, и Жан пожалел, что не прихватил с собой фонарь. Слабого света, падавшего из смотрового окна, было достаточно, чтобы выхватить из темноты белую рубашку, обтягивавшую плечо, да темные волосы. Но даже в темноте Жан понял: это точно не мог быть Бертольд.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил Жан. Вышло хрипло, голос звучал совсем незнакомо — то ли от злости, то ли еще от чего.

— Доброе утро. Сейчас же утро, да? Вы уже спрашивали меня. Марко Ботт из 104 кадетского корпуса, лидер девятнадцатого отряда в битве при Тросте, сэр.

— Да что ты говоришь. Что ты тут делаешь? Откуда появился за стенами?

— Сами видите, я тут не по своей воле, — он пошевелился, и цепь громко бряцнула. — А как оказался за стеной — не знаю. Мы были в Тросте, когда снова появился Колосс, помню сражение, а потом будто какой-то провал. Открываю глаза, а вокруг незнакомые люди. Они привезли меня сюда.

— Как ты оказался за стеной? Как выжил там?

— Мне все говорят, что меня нашли за стеной, но я этого не помню, сэр. Мне кажется, что это невозможно. Люди не могут долго продержаться за стенами в одиночку.

—Вот именно! Кто ты такой, — повторил Жан. — Отвечай!

— Меня зовут Марко Ботт, сэр, это правда. Зачем мне обманывать вас?

— Лживая тварь, — не выдержал Жан, — перестань повторять это имя!

Шифтер пошевелился, снова зазвенела цепь, и Жан невольно отступил на шаг, вжавшись спиной в дверь. Холод металла чувствовался даже через куртку. Свет из оконца упал на взъерошенный чуб, выхватил из темноты светлый высокий лоб, темные глаза и россыпь веснушек на переносице и щеках. У шифтера была впалые щеки, синяк на скуле и сухие, бледные губы. Но не узнать его было невозможно.

— Вы не могли бы мне сказать, где мои друзья, как они? Чем закончилось сражение в Тросте? У Эрена получилось? Я спрашиваю-спрашиваю, но мне никто не отвечает, только допрашивают.

Жан задержал дыхание, отлепился от двери и протянул руку вперед. Этого не могло случиться — так не бывает!

Теперь была очередь шифтера пятиться — он смотрел недоуменно, но не пошевелился, дал прикоснуться к щеке, провести пальцами по переносице, крепко взяться за плечо.

Жан прикусил щеку так, что во рту появился привкус крови, но видение не рассыпалось туманом, не растаяло сном. И он выдохнул потрясенно:

— М-Марко?

Остро звякнула цепь, прикованная к стене, наручник на другом ее конце обхватывал запястье Марко, но тот все равно бросился к Жану, обнял его одной рукой, как сумел.

— Живой. Ты жив, — шептал Марко, а Жан все никак не мог поверить, не мог пошевелиться.

Марко сам отпустил его, заулыбался — такой же, как раньше, до того, как Жан нашел его мертвым на улице Троста. Марко совсем не изменился, и Жану показалось, что он спит. Пять лет прошло, а Марко только похудел немного. Не кормили его тут, что ли?

— Как это возможно? — спросил Жан.

— Я так рад, что с тобой все в порядке! Знаешь, пока сидел тут, успел столько всего напридумывать, — сказал Марко вместо ответа. — А как ребята?

Вопросы сыпались как из прохудившегося мешка, а Жан чувствовал, что его сбитое было спокойствие понемногу возвращается. Он вздохнул раз, другой, и Марко будто почувствовал, нахмурился. На его лицо словно набежала тень.

— Я не пойму, ты выше стал, что ли? Ничего себе, а я и не заметил сначала! И когда только успел вымахать так? Мне говорили, что Трост был пять лет назад, — голос его задрожал. — Это же шутка, да?

Он больше не улыбался, напротив, выглядел серьезным, между бровей появилась едва заметная морщинка. Марко вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь, наверное, понять, почему Жан молчит. И чем дольше он молчал, тем яснее в глазах Марко проявлялся ужас.

— Так это правда, да?

Марко вгляделся в его лицо, охнул, когда рассмотрел старый шрам, пересекавший переносицу.

Этот человек выглядел как Марко, вел себя как Марко, говорил как Марко, и Жан с ужасом понял, что ему он готов поверить. Готов был поверить, что Марко, погибший в Тросте пять лет назад, сейчас стоял рядом с ним. Что он чудесным образом оказался жив и здоров.

— Скажи, М-Марко, — выговорить имя получилось только с заминкой, — помнишь, какие койки были в наших казармах?

— Помню. Двухъярусные. Ты спал на верхней, а я — внизу.

Жан сглотнул.

— А ты, значит, хорошо спал?

— Жан, зачем ты об этом спрашиваешь?

— Просто ответь.

— Понятно. В первое время очень хорошо, особенно, когда выматывался на тренировках. А потом понял, что отстаю от остальных, стал тренироваться по ночам. А ты узнал и проследил за мной. И я пообещал, что по ночам буду спать.

Это мог знать только Марко, или тот, кому он об этом рассказал, но Жан был уверен: Марко не трепался об этом по углам. Прислонясь к двери, Жан снова прикрыл глаза и попытался привести мысли в порядок. Как, черт возьми, такое было возможно?!

Жутко захотелось выкурить сигарету, а за ней еще и еще одну, но не в карцере же.

— Я… Мне сейчас надо уйти, — выдавил Жан. На лице Марко появились сначала растерянность, а потом и разочарование. Похоже, он думал, что Жан вытащит его отсюда, заберет с собой. — Я скоро вернусь.

Это прозвучало как обещание, и Марко снова улыбнулся. Казалось, он даже забыл, что его рука прикована к стене.

— Ты голоден? Ел сегодня? — спросил Жан. И крикнул громче: — Рядовой!

Сразу же рядом с камерой возник Алек, загремел ключами, распахнул перед Жаном дверь.

— Нет еще, но скоро завтрак, наверное.

— Я… Тебе сейчас принесут чего-нибудь, — сказал Жан. И когда щелкнул замок, когда Алек отошел подальше, Жан снова заглянул в смотровое окно: — Я вытащу тебя.

Он вышел на улицу, трясущимися руками вытащил сигарету, подкурил со второй попытки. Марко был здесь, живой, но его нашли за стенами в окружении титанов. Это могло значить только одно: в Тросте Марко не погиб, а так же, как Эрен, превратился в титана. Вспомнились слова Имир о том, что в облике титана она ничего не помнила и бродила за стеной то ли пятьдесят, то ли все шестьдесят лет.

Сигарета успокоила, руки перестали трястись, и Жан решительно направился к командиру. Но перед этим приказал Алеку:

— Еды для него раздобудь. — Алек открыл рот, но у Жана не было времени слушать возражения рядового. — Прямо сейчас.

За прошедшие годы он отлично научился командовать, и Алек только кивнул да пулей бросился в сторону кухни.

Только одно было совершенно ясно: Жан ошибался, нельзя было убивать Марко, нельзя было оставлять его за стенами. Марко не меньше Эрена мог послужить на благо человечества.

Стоило Жану стукнуть в дверь, как раздалось звучное «Открыто».

Майк пил чай, и у Жана, который успел проголодаться, потекли слюнки. Интересно, завтракал ли сейчас Марко? Получилось ли у Алека достать еды?

Жан тряхнул головой, стиснул зубы и взглянул на Майка. Тот улыбался. Исчерченное шрамами и морщинами лицо стало похоже на кору старого дерева.

— Похоже, ты передумал избавляться от мальчика-шифтера. Садись, я тебя слушаю.

***

Повозка то и дело подпрыгивала на камнях да ухабах. Хорошо, хоть дорога успела просохнуть после дождей. Жан представил, каково сейчас трястись внутри жаркой, крытой тентом деревяшки, и искренне посочувствовал Марко.

Они были в пути уже часа четыре и преодолели большую его часть. До центра, где должен был проходить суд, осталось не больше трех часов. В городе их уже ждала Ханджи.

Каурая шла неторопливо, немногим позади повозки, и Жан позволил себе прикрыть глаза. Это была пара совершенно сумасшедших дней. Для Жана они пролетели как в тумане. Скрыть появление Марко не получилось бы, да и Майк бы не стал. На следующий же день на столе командира появилась срочная депеша: привезти шифтера на суд.

Жан решил заручиться помощью Ханджи, Майк поддержал. Один раз у них получилось отстоять Эрена, и Жан подумал, что и с Марко так получится.

Не оставлять же его на всю жизнь в клетке.

Но, с другой стороны, Жан отлично помнил Райнера, и Бертольда, и Анни. Они все помогали друг другу — Анни, например, спасла Жану жизнь, — а оказались врагами. Годы, проведенные в разведке, не давали забыть обо всем этом. Но Жан не сомневался: у него хватит сил убить Марко, когда это станет необходимостью.

— Жан.

Он открыл глаза. Марко высунулся из-под тента повозки и теперь щурился на солнце. Он больше не казался таким бледным и худым — только немного усталым. Врач в штабе, который осматривал Марко, объяснил, что его истощение, скорее всего, объясняется превращением обратно в человека. А кормили тут даже узников знатно — просто, но сытно. Марко не жаловался и ничего не просил, наверное, ему растолковали еще в карцере, куда его везут и зачем. Только спросил у Жана, когда садился в повозку:

— Я и правда могу стать титаном, как Эрен?

Жан кивнул, и Марко только горестно покачал головой.

— Вот так дела, не видать мне теперь службы королю.

Жан вздохнул: это точно, хорошо, если попросту не убьют.

— Слушай, ты мне тогда так и не ответил. Как наши ребята? Что с Эреном и Армином, с другими? — Марко снова подал голос, и Жан тряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания.

— Все с ними хорошо, — буркнул он. — Служат в разведке, пока не померли. Микаса вроде с ними в отряде. Конни там же. А Криста сейчас важная птица, не узнать ее.

— А Бертольд, Райнер и Анни?

— Эти тоже живы и здоровы.

— Хорошо.

Наверное, в голосе Жана проскользнула неприязнь, потому что Марко снова нахмурился и на время замолчал. Он вообще в последнее время больше молчал, чем говорил, а если и задавал вопросы, то осторожно.

На привал останавливались дважды — чтобы перекусить и размяться немного. Отряд вопросов не задавал, но солдаты смотрели настороженно, готовые в любой момент защитить Жана. А его это раздражало. Марко тоже чувствовал себя неуютно, сначала оглядывался, а потом опустил голову и больше не смотрел по сторонам. Молчание было тяжелым, и Жан был рад, когда Марко поспешил спрятаться ото всех в повозке. Но на месте усидеть у него не получалось.

— Жан, а почему ты тут, а не в Королевской полиции? Ты так старался ради того, чтобы попасть в лучшую десятку. Почему ты вдруг решил идти в разведчики?

Жан стиснул зубы — так и не расскажешь просто. Вспомнилось отчаяние и боль, а еще жар огня. Но этого Марко знать не следовало.

— Решил — и решил. Так получилось.

Марко открыл рот, чтобы, наверное, задать очередной вопрос, и вдруг ойкнул: повозка подскочила на ухабе, и он прикусил язык. А Жан воспользовался паузой, чтобы пустить лошадь немного быстрее.

Бывали вопросы, на которые он не знал ответов, а бывали такие, на которые не хотелось отвечать. Жан слишком давно похоронил Марко, оплакал и пошел дальше. Он давно научился жить без Марко, да и без всех остальных. Сейчас у него просто не получалось снова почувствовать, каково это — иметь лучшего друга. Хоронить друзей — больно и горько, и лучше бы в этой жизни — в постоянной войне с титанами — не подпускать никого близко.

До города они добрались еще засветло. У ворот стояли двое заранее посланных рядовых, они и проводили отряд сначала по городу, к части, а потом коридорами, больше похожими на лабиринт, к Ханджи.

Та уже ждала их — чуть постаревшая, немного усталая, но улыбка ее была все такой же — сумасшедшей.

— Привет, ребятки! Жан! А кто это тут у нас? Как тебя зовут?

— Марко Ботт, — бодро отрапортовал Марко, будто заученную строчку, — из 104 кадетского корпуса, лидер девятнадцатого отряда в битве при Тросте. Хочу служить королю!

— Вот как. Это откуда же такой взялся? — Ханджи даже крякнула от удивления, бросила быстрый взгляд на Жана. Он пожал плечами.

К Ханджи они шли вдвоем: не нужно было отряду Жана знать всех подробностей. Ребята остались ужинать в столовой, и рядовой, который пошел с ними, заверил, что им найдется где поспать. Жан не стал отвечать на вопросы Ханджи, предоставив Марко право разговаривать с ней, а сам принялся наблюдать. Ханджи не церемонилась, подбиралась все ближе и ближе, а Марко, наоборот, пятился, пока не наткнулся на стену. Тогда он, красный, как вареный рак, позволил подергать себя за волосы, осмотреть лицо и руки и даже взять немного крови. Только с кровью вышло странно: едва Ханджи уколола палец Марко иглой, как ранка тут же задымилась и зажила.

Марко вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув стол. Жан выхватил мечи, готовый к самому худшему. Одна Ханджи так и осталась сидеть с невозмутимым лицом. Марко, увидев Жана с мечами наперевес, оглянулся, но опасности не было. Наверное, он осознал, что сейчас именно он опаснее всего, и замер, стараясь не шевелиться.

— Как интересно, — протянула Ханджи. — В сто четвертый, похоже, отдельный набор вели. Особенный. Убери железки, нечего тут мечами махать, — она гневно взглянула на Жана.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — спросил Жан; лезвия с лязгом вошли в короб. — Про сто четвертый?

— А, ничего-ничего. Иди сюда, Марко, садись.

Она еще долго расспрашивала Марко, делала пометки в своей записной книжке и снова расспрашивала. Жан сначала прислушивался, а потом задремал, съехав вниз по стене. Сказывались недостаток сна и дорога. Проснулся он от того, что Марко тряс его за плечо.

— Вставай.

Жан вскочил на ноги, принялся тереть глаза, и Ханджи с Марко переглянулись. Похоже, эта парочка успела спеться, пока Жан спал.

Они спускались вниз, и Жан спросил, зачем. Вдоль коридора горели неяркие фонари, но на полу толстым слоем лежала пыль. Видно было, что этим коридором пользовались нечасто.

— В камеру, — вздохнула Ханджи. — Я бы и рада предложить ему спать рядом с вами, но, сам понимаешь, никто глаз не сомкнет. Правила есть правила. Безопасность людей превыше всего, все-таки Марко — титан-шифтер, нельзя спускать с него глаз, сам понимаешь.

— Но…

— Я все понимаю, — вмешался Марко. Жан вздохнул: каким тот был добряком, таким и остался.

В камере оказался свежий соломенный тюфяк, шерстяное одеяло, графин с водой и даже поднос с едой — правда, уже остывшей. У Жана заурчало в желудке, когда он увидел хлеб с наваленной сверху кашей. Он ничего не ел с самого обеда, а время уже перевалило за полночь.

— Располагайся, — пригласила Ханджи, — ужинай, а ты, — она обратилась к Жану, — пойдем. Есть кое-что, о чем еще надо потолковать.

— Приду через пару минут, — заверил Жан. Ханджи хмыкнула, но возражать не стала, загремела связкой ключей. Жан остался в коридоре, и теперь их с Марко разделяла добротная стальная решетка.

— Не переживай, Жан, — сказал Марко, как только шаги Ханджи стихли. — Со мной все будет хорошо, иди отдыхай. Завтра у нас тяжелый день, да?

— День как день.

— Неужели и правда пять лет прошло?

Жан кивнул, и Марко отвел глаза в сторону. Наверное, надо было сказать что-то ободряющее или поддержать, но Жан не смог. Почти неделя прошла с тех пор, как нашли Марко, и тот все еще не мог поверить, что его не было пять лет. Понимал — да, а осознать, что все это время он бродил за стенами, пока остальные сражались с титанами, видимо, не получалось.

Что тут скажешь? Как утешишь? Жан попытался примерить это на себя, понять, что чувствовал бы он на месте Марко, но не получилось.

— Ну, я пойду, — сказал Жан, когда молчание стало тяжелым, почти осязаемым — казалось, его можно было потрогать руками. И тут снова заурчал желудок. Марко бросил на него внимательный взгляд

— Может быть… — Он приподнял тарелку и добавил негромко: — Тут слишком много для одного.

— Не надо. Перед тем как пойти к Ханджи, загляну на кухню, там наверняка осталось что-нибудь.

— Ночью? — удивился Марко.

— Да. Но даже если там уже ничего нет, с голода точно не умру. Кажется, поблизости я видел приличную таверну…

— Ты изменился. Очень. Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя и не знал раньше.

— Время меняет людей.

— Но не всех, — с горечью сказал Марко. — Раньше мы были друзьями, это тоже изменилось?

Жан молчал. Перед глазами мелькали картинки-воспоминания. Вот они с Марко стоят на берегу озера, удя рыбу. Выходные у курсантов бывали нечасто, а если и бывали, то их старались провести с максимальной пользой. Следующий кадр — Марко, весь мокрый от брызг, вытянул из озера здоровую рыбину. От радости он с такой силой хлопнул Жана по спине, что Жан едва не свалился в воду, оступившись на скользком камне. Марко схватил его за руку, и они долго балансировали, пытаясь не свалиться, а когда все же упали, было не больно и не обидно, а смешно. Жану показалось, что на языке появился вкус той самой рыбины, запеченной в углях.

Он перевел взгляд на Марко, а тот аккуратно разломил кусок хлеба и теперь протягивал половину через решетку. Он больше не улыбался, наоборот, выглядел серьезным, словно от того, возьмет Жан половину хлеба или нет, зависела его жизнь.

И Жан не смог отказаться.

Когда Жан вернулся от Ханджи и улегся на указанную койку, то думал, что уснет сразу. Но сон не шел.

Сегодня, когда Марко испугался самого себя, Жан не задумываясь выхватил мечи. Если бы Марко стал титаном и напал, Жан убил бы его, не сомневаясь. Он слишком хорошо знал, на что способны титаны. Но ведь Марко был прав: он был не только титаном-шифтером, но еще и другом Жана. Был раньше, это точно. Вместе с Марко возвращались и воспоминания о прошлом, те самые, которые Жан старался закопать поглубже.

Завтра пройдет суд, и от одной мысли о нем Жану становилось тошно. Когда он вернулся к Ханджи, та без прикрас рассказала, что ждет Марко, если они не сумеют отстоять второго шифтера для разведки. До этого Жан не задумывался ни о настроениях купцов да политиков, ни о том, что народ снова стал забывать вклад Разведкорпуса в жизни людей.

Вероятность того, что Марко могли казнить, была очень высока.

Чем дольше Жан думал об этом, тем яснее понимал: титана он убьет с легкостью, без колебаний, но он не может позволить убить Марко, его друга.

Наутро настроение Жана стало еще паршивее: снова зарядил дождь.

В зале суда было шумно — еще бы, перевертыш оказался среди людей! Судья кривился, слушая сбивчивый рассказ Марко, но речи Ханджи уделил должное внимание. Она напирала на то, что Эрен Йегер в свое время сумел научиться управлять собой в этом состоянии, и его помощь в войне была неоценима.

— Мы слишком многого не знаем о титанах, — сказала Ханджи. — Изучив их лучше, мы поймем, как успешнее сражаться. Это будет еще один шаг к победе человечества.

Она говорила недолго, но убедительно, и Жан впервые за день поверил, что с Марко все будет хорошо. 

— С Эреном Йегером все время находятся Ривай и Микаса Аккерман, они вдвоем сумеют справиться со взбесившимся титаном, — отметил судья. — А кто будет следить за этим? Кто сможет гарантировать, что убьет шифтера, если тот станет неуправляемым?

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Ханджи обернулась, и Жан поднялся со скамьи, стараясь не смотреть на Марко.

— Я смогу.

***

— Ого! — сказал Марко, увидев стены гарнизона. — У тебя так много людей?

— Немного, просто места хватает, есть где развернуться.

Отряд занимал половину старого здания, а во вторую часть они даже не заглядывали. Они скакали с раннего утра, но, когда Марко позволили пересесть из повозки на лошадь, дело пошло быстрее. До гарнизона отряд добрался даже раньше, чем Жан рассчитывал.

— Свинарник, — подвела итог Ханджи, когда увидела место, где ей предстояло спать. — Ривая на вас нет.

— И хорошо, что нет, — сказал Жан. — Могу выделить пару рядовых вам в помощь.

— Ну хоть так.

Ханджи вооружилась метлой и каким-то образом запрягла в работу еще двоих солдат, кроме выделенных. Они весь вечер таскали воду, отмывали стены и потолок, натирали окна. К ночи в двух комнатах можно было спать, не боясь быть погребенными заживо под слоем пыли.

— Приходи завтра утром посмотреть, — позвала Ханджи Жана за ужином.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — поморщился он. — Знать не желаю, какие вы собираетесь проводить опыты.

— Не дрейфь! Что ты так зациклился на этих опытах? Нужно же было как-то убедить этих старперов не убивать чудесного мальчика. Немного потренируемся, вот и все. Марко, наверное, уже и забыл, каково это — летать на приводе?

Она засмеялась, глядя, как вытягивается лицо Марко и загнанное выражение сменяется радостью.

— Посмотрим, — сказал Жан.

— Сам уже, небось, закостенел все время на лошади проводить. Я, например, точно. С радостью разомнусь с вами, а потом немного с ним, — подмигнула Ханджи. Марко отчего-то покраснел, как маков цвет. — К тому же ты не забыл, что взял на себя всю ответственность?

— Помню, — отрезал Жан.

— Ну не будь таким хмурым, а иначе от тебя все шарахаться будут. — Она собиралась сказать что-то еще, но Марко попросил:

— Не надо, пожалуйста.

Неожиданно Ханджи послушалась.

Утро началось с Конрада. Жан даже успел соскучиться по этой постоянной суете. Теперь все было хорошо, и обычное течение дня показалось самым правильным.

Конрад, принесший травяной чай, коротко отчитался и, когда Жан спросил о Марко и Ханджи, сказал, что они еще не появлялись. Впрочем, было лишь раннее утро, и впереди Жана ждало слишком много дел, которые скопились за три дня отлучки.

Когда Жан снова вспомнил о Марко и Ханджи, время перевалило за полдень. Конрад, который знал, казалось, обо всем, что происходило на вверенной ему территории, указал Жану, где их искать. Они отдыхали на лужайке.

Марко, весь взмокший после разминки, тяжело дышал. Ханджи что-то чертила в своей записной книжке.

— Как у вас дела?

— Привет, — поздоровался Марко.

— Отлично, — отозвалась Ханджи. — Немного развеялись, сейчас займемся серьезными делами.

— Уже летали? — Жан кивнул на снятые приводы.

— Да, недавно вернулись.

Отчего-то Жан ощутил разочарование, что не пришел раньше и не составил Ханджи и Марко компанию. Вдруг захотелось ощутить ветер, бьющий в лицо, услышать свист воздуха и звон лебедки.

— И как, Марко? — спросил Жан. Тот пожал плечами:

— Не успел еще забыть.

— Приходи завтра пораньше, — посоветовала Ханджи. — Кстати, сейчас мы собираемся опробовать превращение Марко, так что надо несколько бойцов для страховки.

— Одного меня хватит, — сказал Жан и тоже уселся на траву поодаль, наблюдая.

Он не прислушивался к тому, что говорила Ханджи, но внимательно смотрел на Марко и вдруг вспомнил, как тот вел себя во время учебы. Старательно записывал все, что говорил учитель, не пропускал занятий, даже заболев, тренировался больше, чем все остальные. И сейчас Жан не сомневался в том, что Марко сумеет справиться с титаном. Если вообще сумеет им стать.

Дело не двигалось. Солнце ползло по небу к западу, а Марко так и оставался собой.

Вечером Ханджи устало вздохнула.

— Я не знаю, в чем дело. Может, Марко просто инстинктивно боится превращаться, боится, что навредит кому-нибудь?

Жан только пожал плечами: если уж Ханджи не знала, то откуда было знать ему.

Ханджи пробыла с ними в гарнизоне еще почти неделю, но так и не добилась от Марко результатов. Сначала Жан приходил каждый день и всю тренировку был наготове. Через пять дней он впервые послал вместо себя Конрада: ему самому снова нужно было в штаб. А еще через пару дней Жан увидел, как Конрад в обед откладывает кусочек яблочного пирога.

— Кому это? — спросил Жан.

— Так не успел малец в обед попробовать, ушел на тренировку свою.

Ребята в отряде понемногу переставали сторониться Марко, и тот, казалось, освоился в своем новом положении. А Жан понемногу привыкал к мысли, что Марко снова рядом. Они больше не были лучшими друзьями: Жан все время помнил, что если Марко превратится, то у него не должна дрогнуть рука, не должно возникнуть сомнений. И все же чем дольше они находились рядом, тем чаще Жан вспоминал, каково было раньше. Когда он знал, что за его спиной есть кто-то близкий и надежный.

— Никаких результатов, — сказала Ханджи. — Хоть ты тресни. Он уже и руку кусал, как Эрен, и чего только не пробовал. Едва не сломал ногу, балбес. Но кто их знает, эти механизмы превращения, наверное, они у каждого шифтера свои. Знаешь, если бы не регенерация, я бы никогда не подумала, что он — титан.

Марко, понурившись, сидел на стуле и выглядел при этом как провинившийся ученик, не выполнивший домашнее задание. А Жан вместо разочарования ощущал облегчение.

— Раз не может приносить пользу как шифтер, — сказал Жан, — пусть приносит пользу как человек.

Ханджи уехала на следующий день, а Марко остался с Жаном в гарнизоне.

***

— Сержант, срочное письмо из штаба!

К Жану, размахивая красным конвертом, со всех ног бежал Конрад. Жан, похолодев, взял у него конверт, надорвал и принялся читать письмо. Красный цвет значил только одно: титаны внутри стен.

Так оно и было.

К северу от их гарнизона было замечено трое титанов, поэтому они почти в полном составе должны были выдвигаться на север и встретиться на полпути к Нидли с другим гарнизоном, зачистив всех титанов на пути.

Когда такое случилось в первый раз, все решили, что титаны снова пробили стену. Жан помнил панику и страх, которые ощущались в воздухе. Да что там — он сам был в ужасе, вчерашний кадет, которому нужно снова сражаться. Но никакой бреши в стене обнаружено не было.

После третьего случая власти решили организовать небольшие мобильные отряды, которые оперативно зачищали территорию при возникновении подобных ситуаций.

— Собирай всех — и быстро — приказал Жан. — Сколько рядовых, поступивших на службу меньше месяца назад?

— Двое.

— Эти остаются в гарнизоне, — решил он. Хватит с него Дионны.

— Сержант, а как быть с рядовым Марко? — спросил Конрад. — Он еще и двух недель здесь не отслужил.

Жан сжал конверт в кулаке так, что ногти разорвали бумагу и впились в ладонь. Нельзя было оставлять Марко без присмотра, пусть даже с рядовыми. Жан отвечал за него.

— Пусть тоже готовится.

Они выехали из гарнизона меньше чем через полчаса, после короткой, но содержательной речи Жана. И теперь он с гордостью оглядел молодых и не очень, но одинаково серьезно настроенных бойцов. Они все уже бывали в рейдах, так что каждый знал, что их ждет. Кроме Марко.

Жан замедлил шаг лошади, пропуская всех вперед, и поравнялся с Марко.

— Не отходи от меня, держись рядом, — приказал Жан. Тот кивнул и, когда Жан вернулся во главу отряда, пристроился по правую руку от него.

Через пару километров Жан велел разделиться по двое и рассредоточиться.

— Ты со мной, — сказал он Марко.

— Зачем ты разделил отряд?

— Титаны охотнее нападают на большое скопление людей, будто чуют. По двое — меньше шансов привлечь внимание. Плюс здесь слишком много мелких деревень, чтобы можно было осмотреть все за день, если мы станем двигаться вместе, — ответил Жан. — Территория большая, скорее всего, придется где-то устроить привал.

— А как же мы потом найдем их всех? Как поймем, что кто-то осмотрел определенную деревню?

Жан усмехнулся.

— Это твой первый рейд. В год их бывает до двадцати. Каждый в отряде знает, что делать, потому что делал это уже не раз.

— Так часто? — удивился Марко.

Жан кивнул, и тот нахмурился, замолчал, будто задумался о чем-то неприятном.

— Не расслабляйся, — прикрикнул Жан, — смотри по сторонам!

Они успели прочесать лес и заскочить в три деревни, прежде чем стемнело. Жан скомандовал привал у небольшого ручья на опушке леса. Марко повел усталых лошадей к воде, а Жан развел костер, чтобы вскипятить воду. В такие рейды они всегда брали с собой сухой паек: иногда в гарнизон возвращались только через несколько дней. Дерьмо, а не работа, ничего не скажешь.

— Лошадей не расседлывай, — сказал Жан, — только расслабь подпругу. Ночью титаны, конечно, не нападают, но мало ли.

Марко закончил и уселся рядом. Жан протянул ему полную кружку дымящегося чая и сунул галету с полоской сушеного мяса.

— Знаешь, — после недолгого молчания начал Марко, — сегодня я увидел тебя совсем другим, таким как раньше.

— Почему это?

— Ты заботишься о своих солдатах. А они, видя это, безоговорочно следуют за тобой. Сегодня я увидел, как слаженно действует твой отряд, и вспомнил, как ты спас нас всех в Тросте. Многие выжили тогда, потому что ты повел их за собой. Я — точно, — Марко улыбнулся, и в груди Жана больно кольнуло.

Отблески костра играли на щеках и носу Марко, глаза казались черными, а улыбка — искренней, такой, как в карцере, когда он понял, что перед ним Жан.

Не зная, как скрыть неловкость, Жан отхлебнул из своей кружки и закашлялся: горячо. Когда он снова поднял глаза, Марко уже отвернулся и снова смотрел на костер.

— Надо немного поспать, — сказал Жан. — Скорее всего, весь завтрашний день проведем в седле.

Он поднялся, вытащил из седельных сумок одеяло и бросил его рядом с костром.

— Ложись, я разбужу через два часа.

— А ты? — спросил Марко. Он все еще сжимал в ладонях жестяную кружку.

— Лягу после тебя, подежурю первым.

Марко поворочался, пытаясь найти удобное положение, потом сунул руку под голову и укрылся уголком одеяла. Жан вздохнул, поднялся и достал второе одеяло.

— Спасибо.

Марко подвернул одеяло под голову и наконец задремал. Спал он неспокойно, то и дело ворочался, вскрикивал — похоже, ему снились кошмары. Когда пришло время, Жан осторожно потряс Марко за плечо.

— Уже? Встаю, — отозвался Марко, стараясь бодриться, но его голос все равно звучал сонно.

Жан подождал, пока Марко сходит к ручью, и сказал:

— Разбудишь меня часа через полтора. Нам надо быть на ногах до рассвета.

— Хорошо, — зевая ответил Марко, и Жан мгновенно провалился в сон.

Проснулся он от громкого ржания лошадей и дрожи земли. Жан вскочил на ноги, судорожно оглядываясь, и бросился к УПМ, ругаясь на чем свет стоит.

— Только не это! — Марко тоже подпрыгнул и принялся застегивать ремень УПМ. Лошади испуганно метались, привязанные к дереву.

Шаги раздавались уже совсем рядом. Жан едва успел подтянуть подпругу и вскочить в седло.

— Марко! — крикнул он. — Скорее сюда!

Место для ночлега они выбрали не лучшее: низенькие деревья, широкая прогалина ручья и луг за ним. Тут только на лошади и можно было справиться.

— Марко! Ты что творишь?!

Тот не обернулся, вытащил мечи из кейсов и замер, глядя на приближающуюся громадину широко раскрытыми глазами. Жан снова выругался, гаркнул так, что лошадь прянула ушами, и спрыгнул на землю. В прыжок к титану, уже протянувшему к Марко ладони, он вложил все силы.

Отрубленные пальцы посыпались на землю, от рук титана пошел пар, а Жан, падая, перекатился через плечо и снова вскочил на ноги. Обернулся: Марко не двигался, весь заляпанный титаньей кровью. Он был или в шоке, или смертельно напуган, и Жан понял, что помощи от него не дождется. Хоть бы под ногами не мешался.

Титан взревел, словно раненый зверь, махнул обрубками пальцев, но Жан не дал сбить себя с ног и бросился к деревьям. Там у него были шансы.

Наконечник троса с глухим стуком вонзился в ствол, и Жан извернулся в воздухе, метя вторым наконечником в плечо титана. Сталь вошла в плоть легко, словно нож в масло, и титан зарычал во второй раз. Жан размахнулся, полоснул его по шее, срезая кожу и мясо. Титан рухнул дымящейся грудой, и Жан даже улыбнулся: как легко все прошло. И тут его потащило в сторону.

Жана швырнуло спиной о дерево. Удар выбил воздух из легких, в глазах потемнело, и Жан застонал. Как он мог не заметить второго?!

А как же Марко? Жан не мог позволить ему умереть во второй раз.

Он стиснул зубы, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, сплюнул кровь и нажал на спусковой крючок, но от удара о дерево механизм заклинило.

— Мать твою, — сквозь зубы прошипел Жан. Ему всего-то нужно было добраться до Марко, снять с него УПМ и разобраться с титаном, но тварь уже заметила, что он не умер, и теперь направлялась к нему. Без УПМ не было никакой возможности добраться до шеи шестиметрового. Тот медленно поднял ладонь, намереваясь прихлопнуть Жана как муху.

— Не-ет! — вдруг раздался крик и свист УПМ.

За спиной титана возник Марко, полоснул наотмашь, но то ли от волнения, то ли от недостатка опыта надрез вышел неглубоким. Титан закачался, но на ногах устоял.

Марко приземлился рядом, перекинул руку Жана через плечо и потащил его дальше в лес. Титан бросился за ними, громко топая и вскрикивая, словно сварливая женщина.

— Оставь меня и уходи, — прохрипел Жан.

— Помолчи, Жан, — велел Марко.

Он и вправду оставил его, прислонив спиной к дереву, но не ушел, а бросился вперед. Взвизгнули тросы, засвистели мечи, но без толку. Жан мог только наблюдать, как огромная ладонь перехватывает трос и Марко летит на землю.

Он упал в нескольких метрах от Жана, и титан уже шел к ним.

— Марко, не умирай, — прошептал Жан. 

Тот не шевелился.

Тогда Жан собрал последние силы и сделал единственное, что еще мог: швырнул лезвие так, чтобы оно вошло титану в глаз. Тело отозвалось болью, левый бок горел огнем, а тварь завыла, заметалась, топча все вокруг и заливая своей кровью.

Лезвие упало на землю, и титан щелкнул зубами, словно говорил, что в этот раз он точно сожрет их. Жан крепко зажмурился, напоследок подумав: «Не хочу умирать!»

Снова раздался рев, полный боли, и Жан распахнул глаза: на поляне боролись два титана. Тот, что ниже, завалился на спину. А второй — метров девять, не меньше! — вдруг обернулся, и Жан увидел осмысленный взгляд. Знакомый взгляд.

Марко больше не было, был девятиметровый титан, который… защищал Жана?

И этот титан был сильнее! Шестиметровый катался на спине, словно большой жук, а когда наконец поднялся, Марко снова сшиб его на землю мощным ударом по голове. Жан следил за их схваткой широко открытыми глазами, и ощущал, как в груди опять появилось забытое чувство. Он снова был в Тросте, и Эрен — пусть они тогда и не знали, что это он в форме титана — сражался с громадинами. Жан наблюдал за битвой двух титанов и понимал: вот она, надежда человечества. Ханджи и Эрвин были правы: с такой подмогой они могли бы выиграть эту войну.

Шестиметровый снова бросился в атаку, и Марко ухватил его за шею. Земля дрожала от ударов, пар валил во все стороны, и Жан больше ничего не видел, только слышал тяжелые, влажные шлепки. Наверное, Марко колотил титана кулаками.

Все стихло как-то сразу, будто по команде. Жан сглотнул и попытался встать.

Пар понемногу расходился, шестиметровый превращался в лужу грязи и костей, а Марко сидел на земле. Громадный, с ободранной до локтей кожей, он повернулся к Жану и поднялся на ноги. Снова вздрогнула земля, и Жан стиснул зубы. Титан оказался рядом в три громадных шага.

Если Марко собирался напасть, у Жана не осталось сил защититься, да и убить его — тоже.

«Глупо так умирать», — пронеслось в голове.

Ни черта у него не вышло, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Жан выпустил рукоять меча из ладони.

Титан протянул к нему руку, и Жан застонал от боли, когда пальцы сжали его слишком сильно. Кейсы для сменных лезвий впились в бедра. У титана — Марко! — были бесформенные губы, широкий рот и россыпь веснушек на щеках и носу. Жан вдруг пожалел, что не умер от удара о дерево.

Хватка ослабла. Жана прижало к горячей коже; Марко выпрямился, взглянул на небо и помчался через лес. Зубы Жана выбивали чечетку, дыхание перехватывало чуть ли не на каждом шагу, а бок то и дело обжигало болью. Через некоторое время он понял, куда направлялся Марко, и закричал, чтобы тот остановился. Вместо крика получился чуть слышный шепот.

Марко возвращался в гарнизон.

Сил его хватило надолго. Жан то проваливался в зыбкое беспамятство, то снова чувствовал боль и тряску. Когда Марко вдруг остановился, Жан не сразу понял, в чем дело. Марко опустил его на землю осторожно, но все равно у Жана потемнело перед глазами. Раздались грохот и шипение, и когда Жан снова смог видеть, рядом с ним лежал бледный Марко.

Он не шевелился и, казалось, не дышал. Жан с трудом отстегнул УПМ и поднялся, держась за бок, а рядом с Марко снова опустился на колени, приложил ухо к его груди. Сердце стучало быстро и часто, но оно билось, а это значило, что Марко жив. Жан так и сидел, всматриваясь в его лицо и держа ладонь на его груди, пока Марко не открыл глаза.

— Ты как? — прошептал он и слабо улыбнулся.

— Ребро, кажется, сломано. Но жить буду.

Марко охнул и вскочил на ноги, но тут же зашатался, снова опустился на желтую траву.

— Тебе надо к врачу. Я хотел, но…

— Лошадей бы, — сказал Жан. — Но они разбежались по лесу, а мы сейчас слишком далеко.

— Подожди немного, — попросил Марко. — Я отдохну и снова стану титаном.

— Нет.

— Но почему? Ведь поэтому меня и оставили в живых, да? Чтобы я мог становиться титаном и помогать вам. И сегодня у меня получилось.

Жан промолчал, глядя на свои ладони. Они были измазаны землей и покрыты бурыми пятнами. Он не мог сейчас посмотреть на Марко и ответить на его вопрос. Жан не хотел признаваться: он боялся, что Марко не совладает с собой и его придется убить. Жан боялся, что уже не смог бы убить его.

— Жан, ответь. Почему ты пошел в разведку? Ты ведь так хотел быть подальше от титанов и войны.

Горячие пальцы прикоснулись к руке Жана, и он оторвался от своих ладоней, перевел взгляд на Марко. Тот выглядел серьезным и смотрел внимательно, словно пытался понять, о чем думает Жан. Ледяная корка в груди, которую Жан наращивал все это время, треснула окончательно, и он тихо сказал:

— В Тросте я потерял важного человека и больше не хотел терять других. Но гибнет слишком много! Каждый день я вижу ребят, которые тренируются и стараются стать сильнее, но все равно умирают.

— Тогда я тем более нужен вам. Нужен не как рядовой Марко Ботт, а как титан-шифтер, который будет сражаться на стороне человечества. — Марко произнес это спокойно: уже решил все — и Жан с силой закусил губу.

— Ты совсем головой тронулся?! Если ты потеряешь над собой контроль, то забудешь, на чьей ты стороне. И тогда мне придется… Нет, — он с силой сжал куртку Марко, — я не могу потерять тебя после того, как судьба дала мне второй шанс!

— Тебе не придется. — Марко улыбнулся и осторожно разжал пальцы Жана. — Я никогда не забуду, что сражаюсь на твоей стороне.


End file.
